Detective Detection
by CSI-MM
Summary: AU; When only one person can help the team solve a case...can they trust her? What if Mac knows a very important detail, but decides to keep it to himself? Can the team trust the girl and solve the case? Dantana  later on  Rated for language, just2bsafe.


A/N: Okay, this is sort of AU, because Lindsay won't be part of the CSI's. She will be one of the eye-witnesses and old criminal. Anyway, you'll understand as you read the story. I won't spoil it for you! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY or any of the characters, all property of CBS network.

Danny sighed, he hated the summer in the city. Not because of the season itself, but because of how fast it changes people's moods. In a comfortable, air conditioned room everyone would be happy, pleasant and even nice. But, in a crime scene where it's hot, sticky, and far uncomfortable…well you get the point.

Mac closed his kit, "Well, this is definitely murder. Danny and Flack talk to the eye witnesses and see if you can get some answers," he wiped his wet forehead, "and get something to drink. The temperature is way too high to be standing out here for too long."

They both nodded and Danny spoke first, "We'll talk to people around here and go back to the lab. I can't stand this weather!" he fanned himself with a folder.

Flack laughed, "Suck it up, Danno, you should be used to it. I'll get those," he pointed at a large group of people to the left, "and interview them." He walked towards those people after waving them off. "Right," Danny said with a smirk.

Danny approached one of the witnesses, "excuse me, ma'am, but we are leading an investigation here and it would help a lot, if you tell me what you saw." He explained to the petite brunette wearing ragged clothes.

"Hell yeah I would be great help to you! I saw everything and know everything that happens in this neighborhood. Crazy bastards." She said while placing a piece of gum in her mouth.

Danny rolled his eyes, "Got a name, know-it-all?"

She scoffed, "If you're not going to treat me as a reliable witness, then I'm out of here." She began to walk, slowly, away. She knew that he needed her information.

"Wait," Danny called out, she smirked and turned around, "Hmm?"

"I need your name."

"Lindsay," she said reaching to shake his hand, "Lindsay Monroe."

As Danny drove to the lab, with Lindsay at the back seat, he began analyzing her. Ragged clothes, dirty hair, not a large vocabulary—he can definitely find her on AFIS for _some_ type of crime. Either by stealing, drugs, or some type of connection to those. Also, her name seemed way too familiar.

He sent a text to Adam before going in the interrogation room.

_Adam,_

_I got an eye witness in the _

_interrogation room. _

_Her name is Lindsay Monroe._

_Look her up on AFIS or any database_

_That might link her to the murder_

_Danny_

"So, Miss Monroe, what can you tell us about what you saw," Danny said as he sat down and placed the case folder in between them. He eyed her; she seems way too calm after witnessing such a gruesome murder.

Lindsay looked at him, "I need to be made sure that I am being considered a legit witness," she said and then looked up at the one-way glass, "and not be judged by what pops up on your Google database thing." She crossed her arms.

Danny smirked, "Whoa there, just tell us what you know and we'll go from there. You're not a suspect, so why the need to negotiate?"

She scoffed, "Excuse me? This is not my first time doing this. Last case, Emily Washman, she was murdered with an axe to the head. Why? Her husband found out her affair with his step-son," she said and looked at the camera in the corner and then back at him, "I came in here, told one of your people this. And what happened? They looked me up, they saw that I was involved in one of your drug cases and dismissed my testimony." She scratched her head in desperation, "it took you guys 2 months to solve it! To find out what I said was true!"

"You should lead a healthier life," Danny said and Lindsay sighed in desperation, "Anyway, tell me what you know."

"No."

"Then why are you here and why are you wasting my time?" Danny's voice rose as he slammed the case folder and a few pictures flew out of it and landed on the floor, "damn it." Lindsay looked at them without picking them up. She frowned.

He picked them all up and walked towards the door, "get out and stop wasting people's time by trying to play detective." He slammed the door.

Lindsay sneered, "Who is this guy kidding?"

Mac frowned as she looked at Lindsay from the one-way mirror. _Why does this girl seem so familiar? And how does she know so much?_

Lindsay sighed as she got home, a small apartment in the Bronx. She threw her little backpack on the couch and sighed, "stupid detectives. How dare he doubt me?" she glared at the shiny object lying inside her half open drawer. Someone knocked on her door. She groaned, "What now?"

"Who is it?" she asked as she tried to peer through the look finder, but she's too short.

"Police," he said

Her eyes went huge and ran towards her drawer and slammed it shut, she looked around and turned off her phone and TV. She unlocked the door, "come in."

Mac sat down on one of her chairs, "I apologize for showing at such short notice," he said, "detective Monroe." She took a sip of her coffee and almost spit it all over the male detective.

"Excuse me?" she laughed, "Me? A detective? Please."

Mac smiled, "I knew that I saw you somewhere. And I know why you're so involved in this case. And I know why you came to New York."

She rolled her eyes, "Well?"

Mac continued, "I saw you at the convention of CSIs in Montana. You're involved in this case, because it connects to Jessica William's case and you're in New York because you go so involved last time that you were discharged."

She gasped, "That—that…"

Mac looked out the window, "if you want to join the team, you must do it the right way. Not faking and lying."

Wide-eyed she looked at him, "Faking lying? The only way to do this was by making me look an eye witness!"

Mac's turn to roll his eyes, "by dressing like a hobo? That does not make you look very reliable to us—you should know that, detective."

"Don't call me that!" she flinched

"Why not?"

"I hate the police department. They don't do justice. All they do is for the cameras and not for the good of the people," she said and looked away, "I don't want to be included in the same grouping."


End file.
